


sunrise & sunset

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy birthday jihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: it's jihyo's birthday. jeongyeon sneaks jihyo out of the house to watch the sunrise together





	sunrise & sunset

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the best leader in the world uwu

Jeongyeon throws a pebble at her girlfriend’s window. It’s one in the morning but now is the only chance for them to sneak out to get to their destination at the right time. She wants to go on a road trip to give Jihyo the most treasurable birthday gift ever. Moments pass by, and it’s still quiet in the neighbourhood. When she fails to get a response from her sleeping girlfriend, Jeongyeon tries again, throwing two pebbles after each other this time.

A growling figure pops the window open, annoyed to be disturbed in her sleep. Jihyo’s wearing Jeongyeon’s basketball hoodie and Jeongyeon can’t help but smile at the sight. She knows Jihyo is glaring at her but she just grins at her as if it wasn’t any of her doing.

“What the hell are you doing? If dad catches you, you’ll be dead.” Jihyo whispers harshly as she leans out of her window.

She gets waved off by Jeongyeon who only tells her to come down instead. “Don’t worry about your dad. I’ll be fine. Come down! The car is still running.”

“What do you mean the car is still running? Are you out of your mind? We have classes later in the day!” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes at Jihyo’s refusal.

“It’s for your birthday, please? I want to take you somewhere special.”

“At one in the morning.”

“Yes.”

“How long is the trip?”

“If we leave now… we can make it to our classes?” Jeongyeon answers sheepishly.

“It’s going to take eight hours?! Are you nuts?” Jihyo scolds.

“Come on, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can get back!” Jeongyeon suggests.

Jihyo gnaws on her bottom lip as she contemplates Jeongyeon’s offer. Of course, she wants to spend time with her girlfriend but at the risk of missing class? Jeongyeon is acing hers, so she has nothing to worry about (which still surprises her because she’s almost always skipping her classes).

But, on a whim, Jihyo looks down at Jeongyeon’s pleading face; she doesn’t want to ruin whatever Jeongyeon has in her plans for her. She gives in to her request and nods, redness spreading over her cheeks when Jeongyeon gives her the brightest smile that even the darkness of the night can’t hide from her.

“Okay, but how am I meant to get down?” Jihyo points to the two-metre distance between her window and the grass, where Jeongyeon is standing. There’s no way she’ll be able to climb down on her own and get there safely. She’s the most scaredy cat person to exist in the world.

“Jump.” Jeongyeon deadpans.

Jihyo does a double take when she hears Jeongyeon’s solution. She didn’t just say to jump out of the window, did she? She’s as nuts as Jihyo thought she is.

“Good night Jeong.” Jihyo decides to slam the window shut.

“Hey! I promise I’ll catch you. I’m going to be right here and I’ll never let you fall.” Jeongyeon stops Jihyo, who turns back to look at her as if she has a second head.

“That’s even worse! There’s no way you can catch me.” Jihyo growls at Jeongyeon’s stupidity.

“Just trust me. I promise I won’t let you fall. I would never, ever do that. I caught you when you fell in love with me, didn’t I?” Jeongyeon declares.

Jihyo hides her face in her palms because she gets taken by surprise by Jeongyeon’s words. They’re true; it wavers her anxiety tenfold and perhaps, just perhaps, she considers jumping.

Jeongyeon is still there, waiting patiently with her arms open and looking keenly at Jihyo. She has faith in Jihyo to do it. She will catch her and she will kiss her when she’s standing right in front of her. And then she’ll take her to the prettiest place at the right time and hug her tightly and just cuddle her. Jihyo deserves it all and so much more; Jeongyeon just wants to show her how much she loves her too.

“I’ll do it.” Jihyo nods, closing her eyes. She takes in a breath, two breaths, three. She can do it. She sits on the cement ledge first, fanning herself for just a moment. Jihyo was really doing this. She was sneaking out of the house in the morning.

For Jeongyeon.

For Jeongyeon, it was worth it.

She jumps.

A part of her perhaps thinks Jeongyeon won’t be able to catch. She’s expecting to meet the ground and get a broken bone or something. But, she feels light, like she’s floating. Jihyo opens her eyes slowly and is greeted with the sight of Jeongyeon, smiling smugly at her.

“I told you I’d catch you princess.” Jeongyeon chuckles when Jihyo hides her face against her neck. She slowly sets Jihyo down on her feet, before she gets squished in a tight hug from her girlfriend. She smiles and holds Jihyo close to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I thought we dropped the princess.” Jihyo sulks.

“Well, it feels like you’re a princess to me. I just snuck you out of your castle.” Jeongyeon teases, earning a jab from Jihyo.

“Aren’t we running late?” Jihyo changes the subject, trying to pull out of the hug.

Jeongyeon lets her go a little bit, but keeps her at an arm’s distance. She cups Jihyo’s cheeks and kisses her softly. Jihyo grips Jeongyeon’s jacket tightly, sighing in bliss with Jeongyeon’s gentleness. Jeongyeon places another kiss on her forehead, before she pulls out a small bouquet of flowers from behind her.

Well, it looks like flowers.

Upon closer inspection, Jihyo rolls her eyes at the bouquet. It’s not a bunch of flowers, it’s a bloody bouquet of fries.

“Happy birthday. I know it’s weird but at least you can eat it.” Jeongyeon justifies, eating a fry as an example.

Jihyo shakes her head but kisses Jeongyeon’s cheek, thanking her for the present. “Is there actual food other than just fries from McDonald’s?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to starve you.” Jeongyeon laughs, slipping her hand through Jihyo’s as she leads her to her car.

As soon as she sits down, Jeongyeon slides in Jihyo’s favourite CD and ignores her smug grin when her songs start playing. On any other day, she’ll never insert that CD into her player; today was just a special occasion.

“So, where are we going?” Jihyo tries to get something out of Jeongyeon as she hits the highway.

“It’s not going to be a surprise if I tell you, right? You’ll find out when we reach there.” Jeongyeon smiles when Jihyo huffs and crosses her arms. “I told you it’s a pretty place. Doesn’t that count?”

“There are heaps of pretty places! How helpful is that description!” Jihyo throws a tantrum. She wants to know where she’s going. “You snuck me out of my house and you won’t even tell me where we’re going.”

“You left the house on your own, I just caught you.” Jeongyeon sticks out her tongue at Jihyo. She has resistance to not exposing her plans. Jihyo, on the other hand, struggles to keep things a secret from Jeongyeon.

“Fine. I’m sleeping.” Jihyo mumbles, turning the other way.

Jeongyeon bites back a smile at Jihyo’s whiny behaviour. She pulls open the dashboard and gives Jihyo a pillow. Nothing is worse than a neck cramp from sleeping in an awkward spot for hours.

“You can rest your feet up on the dash.” Jeongyeon advises. Jihyo mutters under her breath but listens, taking off her shoes and resting her feet on the dashboard. She ends up drifting off to sleep as she hears Jeongyeon humming along to the song playing on the CD player.

Smiling in satisfaction, Jeongyeon concentrates on the road again when she knows Jihyo is asleep. Actually, there’s no real rush to get back to class today. And, Jihyo’s dad isn’t going to kill Jeongyeon either because he knows all about this plan of hers. At first, he was hesitant to give Jeongyeon permission to take Jihyo to college, but he’s warmed up to her now. All she had to do was say it was for Jihyo’s birthday and his resolve melted in an instant.

About the morning classes in college; Jeongyeon sent them a message about missing out in the morning. They were fine with Jeongyeon, but worried about Jihyo, so Jeongyeon made a promise to tutor Jihyo and help her pull her grades up. A nice win for Jeongyeon. Of course, when Jihyo hears about it, she’ll definitely smack Jeongyeon a few times for being rash but it’s worth it if she gets to spend more time with Jihyo on her birthday at least.

The four-hour drive to the destination somehow feels more like one, and Jeongyeon arrives just after six (it took an hour to get Jihyo out of the house). Seeing that Jihyo is still sleeping, Jeongyeon sneaks out of the car slowly, pulling out a picnic mat from the boot of her car, along with a thermos of coffee and their breakfast. She blows warm air onto her hands. It’s extremely cold outside. She thanks herself for remembering to bring an extra blanket to wrap around the two of them.

She waits for another fifteen minutes before deciding to wake Jihyo up. Only because it’s almost time for sunrise and that’s the whole reason Jeongyeon brought Jihyo to their current location.

Jihyo is surprised when Jeongyeon wakes her up. She blushes because she realises she slept through the entire ride but Jeongyeon assures her that it’s what she wanted. It’s the only way she could escape from Jihyo’s continuous questions about where they were going and how long it would take to get there and what it was like and the list goes on. Basically, Jihyo is the type of passenger that gets extremely impatient when she’s unaware of their destination.

“It’s cold outside, so make sure you wear another jacket on top of my hoodie.” Jeongyeon reaches to the back seat to pull out a thick woollen cardigan that Jihyo had knitted a year ago.

“Why is this with you?” Jihyo frowns and slips it on. As soon as she exits the car, she shudders. The crisp air outside is a lot colder than she expected. Her teeth chatter and Jeongyeon is quick to pull her into her arms.

“You left it at my place a week ago. Also, let’s get you another blanket. Your dad will definitely kill me if you get sick because of this.” Jeongyeon guides Jihyo to the edge of the cliff, where she placed the blanket earlier.

She seats Jihyo between her legs and wraps the blanket around them both. Jihyo’s shuddering slowly fades away and Jeongyeon sighs in relief. She pours out a cup of coffee for them both to share and shakes her head when Jihyo basically gulps half of it at once.

Through the back of the mountains, the sun was starting to peek, casting hues of orange across the sky. Jeongyeon hears Jihyo gasp at the sight and she smiles. She rests her chin on Jihyo’s shoulder as she continues to be in awe over the beauty of the sunrise. It radiates for miles, just like Jihyo’s smile. Jeongyeon is amazed by how beautiful the sunrise looks with Jihyo in her arms. The beauty is unparalleled; nothing can come close to it.

And when Jihyo turns around to face Jeongyeon, her breath catches in her throat. She always calls Jihyo a princess, a goddess, but under the rising sun, Jihyo looks nothing short of the sunrise itself. Bright and a gift, a sight that can’t even be thrown into a painting because it is the greatest artist itself. She ignites the light in Jeongyeon’s life, she is like her home; she’s warm.

Jihyo’s gaze on Jeongyeon is tender – appreciation and gratitude expressed in her eyes. She loves it. She reaches over and cups Jeongyeon’s right cheek, her eyes fluttering close when Jihyo brushes her thumb across the apple of her cheek. “Thank you.”

Jeongyeon flashes her a smile and nods. She’s glad that Jihyo is with her. She’s glad she drove all the way over here to see the most beautiful sight in the world. Jihyo is the biggest blessing in her life. The one who she feels like she doesn’t deserve.

Sometimes, their connection terrifies her. Their connection to know when something is wrong, when there’s doubt. Because Jihyo is already frowning at Jeongyeon. She already knows what Jeongyeon is thinking about and she doesn’t want her to go down that path. Instead, she leans forward and brushes her lips against Jeongyeon’s. There’s a gasp, but she’s unaware of whose mouth it escapes from.

She focuses on Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon, who always gives her hope for another day, who pushes her to continue. Jeongyeon, who is always there to support her in the good and bad things in life; the ups and downs. Being with Jeongyeon makes Jihyo forget about all the negative things in her life. Being with Jeongyeon gives Jihyo endless happiness. It reminds her of the importance of patience and tolerance.

To Jihyo, Jeongyeon is like a sunset. A sight to be seen. A promise of tomorrow, a new day. Jeongyeon soothes Jihyo with hope. She eases her mind after a stressful day at college. She is a sight to behold.

To Jeongyeon, Jihyo is like a sunrise. Beautiful, special, one of a kind. It’s a feat to watch a sunrise. It takes dedication and commitment. Jeongyeon thinks Jihyo represents a sunrise because she never gives up. When she sees Jihyo, she sees greatness. She’s there to guide Jeongyeon when she needs it. She’s there to remind Jeongyeon that there is always a new day. There’s more to come. Mistakes happen and they can be forgotten. Jihyo gives Jeongyeon the energy to face the challenges in a day. Jihyo gives Jeongyeon hope.

Without sunrise, there’s no sunset. Without sunset, there’s no sunrise.

Without Jihyo, there’s no Jeongyeon. Without Jeongyeon, there’s no Jihyo.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
